


Peppermint hot chocolate

by okjb



Series: Coffee shop AU drabbles [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finally dares to confess. Mark tastes like Christmas. And Jaebum cock blocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint hot chocolate

Jackson never paid much attention to the seasons. But three years ago, he realized winter was his favorite one. Not because of the cold weather nor the holiday spirit. It was because of Mark, more specifically Mark’s kisses; that tasted like his favorite drink, a peppermint hot chocolate. Even now, when the seasons are changing yet again and summer is coming, Mark always keeps a bottle of peppermint syrup at hand to make his beloved drink. If it were anyone else, he’d be the first to make fun of them, but this was Mark.

“Mark, it’s fucking 2 PM and burning outside and you’re drinking a hot chocolate. You’re ridiculous.” Fucking leave it to Jaebum to be one of the only two employees to actually tease Mark.

“So, I’m inside in the AC and it’s sweet.” Mark sticks out his tongue, and Jackson practically swoons.

“Whatever, Jackson can you take out the trash for me?” Fucking Jaebum. For the past week, both he and Jinyoung have been blackmailing him with very unflattering pictures of him in between Mark’s legs to do their dirty work. At first he didn’t mind, if he did a couple of chores, the boys would surely get off his back but it seemed to do the opposite effect.

“It’s your turn to do it, why should I!” Jackson so boldly responds.

“Because I have leverage.” Jaebum smirks

“You know what, you can show those pictures to whoever you want, I’m pretty sure everyone has seem me and Mark fuck around.” Jackson says annoyed.

“Alright fine. You win this one, the jokes gone old already.”

“Thank you.”

 

The midday Sunday crew, is probably the least busy shift out of all the days, so they are usually spent cleaning. Jackson certainly doesn’t mind, because with him and Jaebum, they can easily finish all the cleaning within a few hours, leaving the rest of the shift to lollygag around. Today was no different, with only serving 3 customers in the 2 hours they’ve been on the clock, they finished all the cleaning fairly quickly. So now Jaebum is recapping his night when Youngjae slept over at his house.

“Did you know that Youngjae has cute pajamas with airplanes on them? They’re really adorable.”

“How the fuck would I know that?” Jackson rolls his eyes at how love struck the ‘cold bad boy’ is.

“Anyway, in the middle of the night he snuck into my bed and we cuddled all night.”

“Fucking gay man. So did you finally ask him out?”

“Thank you, and yeah. The morning after.”

“Nice” Jackson fist bumps him and Mark pats him on the shoulder.

“Take care of Youngjae, he’s too precious. I’m going to the back to wash some of the dishes left from this morning, so I’ll be there if you need me.” Mark says as he takes a few mugs to the back to wash.

 

“Man, I think I have it bad bro.” Jackson slumps down on one of the booths in front of the bar. Jaebum leans against the counter and shakes his head.

“Why don’t you just ask him out? It’s not that scary.”

“Yeah for you. Youngjae isn’t the manager. And the last time I brought it up, Mark gave me a speech on work friendly relationships after I sucked his dick.”

“But that was like two years ago, no?”

“Yeah”

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t give a fuck about appropriate work relationships when he lets you blow him in the restroom.”

“Yeah, I don’t know maybe. I’ll try to talk to him later.”

“You know what, I’m going to be a great friend. I’ll take care of the front, even though I’m sure there won’t be many customers, and you can go have a chat with Mark in the back. But I swear, if you guys get too loud, I’m killing you both.”

“Seriously? Thank you Jaebum. I’ll definitely sell you up to Youngjae.”  

“He’s already my boyfriend, you jackass.” He hears Jaebum faintly say as he makes his way passed the break room to the large sink in the back.

 

“Mark?”  Jackson asks as he doesn’t hear running water. He turns at the wall separating the shelves of cups and the sink. He’s surprised to see Mark siting on the bottom side of the mop bucket, thinking hard about something. “Mark?"

“Yeah? Oh it’s you, Jackson.” He smiles wide, and Jackson almost sees a small tint of pink across his cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s just me. What’s wrong? I thought you were washing dishes.”

“I was. But truthfully, I had gone back to the front because I forgot some dishes, and I overheard your conversation with Jaebum.”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“That’s what you were thinking about when I walked back here?”

“Yeah”

“And?”

“And I like you Jackson. I have ever since you first came in to apply. I know it’s completely wrong for me to like you, and if I wasn’t manager I would’ve asked you out a long time ago. But what if you stop liking me, it can destroy the entire work environment, and let’s not even get started about all the ethical dilemmas that could arise.”

“Mark. Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s good for me. We can date or make it official or whatever the fuck, whenever you’re ready. This, right now, is good enough for me. Now can we fuck, because Jaebum let us go on a 15 minute break?”

“Wow. How nice of him.” Mark chuckles as Jackson lifts him up from his seat into a kiss.

“mm you taste so sweet.”

“It’s the hot chocolate.” Mark giggles in between kisses.

They share a few more kisses before Mark drops to his knees. “You don’t have to.” Jackson says, but it comes out as a whisper as he feels Mark lower his zipper. Jackson grabs a hold of the sink behind him, as Mark works wonders with his tongue. Jackson is so close, and urges Mark to continue when he hears Jaebum yelling.

“I know I’d let you guys have some time alone, but I’m so fucking bored right now.”

“Fuck you Jaebum, you ruined the mood!” Jackson yells back, and Mark hoarsely laughs as he stands up.

“We can still finish if you want?”

“No it’s fine, but you wanna come over after work to my place?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Goddammit Jaebum, you’re a fucking useless friend.”

“Whatever. I’ll make you a drink for cock blocking. What do you want to drink?”

“Hm, I’m craving a peppermint hot chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay for that subtle 2jae :-) lol  
> this one was really fun to write as well, i hope you guys liked it <3


End file.
